Hyoumenka
by Just 2 Dream of You
Summary: Some people from Marik's past want revenge on him and go about it in a way no one saw coming. There are no duels, no magic; just him in a dark room all alone, chained to the floor. How can Marik get away when he has nothing to help him and no one knows where he is?
1. One

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO

Title Translation: Breaking  
Continuity: Anime  
Names and personalties: English dub  
Background cannon: Original Japanese

**A/N: Re-edited and reposted on my original account. This is rated M for adult themes. There is no real violence or anything sexual, but there is mention of some certain things happening so this is only M for extreme safety. Concrit is welcomed. I don't think this will be too long in chapter numbers.**

* * *

Hyoumenka

One

X -x-x-x-x- X

The sound was vibrating through him like a constant drum, echoing in his ears; throbbing his head.

_Pound-pound-pound-pound-pound. _

It was shaking his form with each beat, almost in a soothing way, that is; if his head wasn't aching along with it. Every single throb was sending waves of pain through his skull. He let out a sound through parted lips and his own voice seemed foreign, like a stranger was there instead.

He moved his right leg a little and groaned licking his lips, tasting something odd in his mouth. Tangible thoughts began to come back into his mind before he registered that something was wrong.

He was laying down on a hard surface, cold and rough, with his arms being pulled behind him. It was yanking on his shoulders to the point of discomfort - however any pain from that was being overpowered by the blinding one in his head. There was...something clamped on his left ankle...

His eyes snapped open to find he was on a floor in a dark room he didn't recognize. He grunted and let his lavender irises sweep around. He didn't have any idea where he was and tried to sit up, which was difficult due to his arms being behind him. He tried to pull them forward, only to find that they were fastened together with something thick and hard around his wrists. He let out a loud moan and realized only then the pounding sound he'd been hearing was his own heart.

He panted and tried to sit up sideways, failing a few times before he finally made it. The room spun around and he had to close his eyes to stop the dizzy spell, catching his breath. He swallowed thick saliva and exhaled.

When he opened his eyes again he looked around and tried to figure out where he was. From what he could tell, this room was a basement of some kind - perhaps a cellar. Old and riddled in cobwebs, with rotten wood that looked ready to crumble along with filthy floors and rusty pipes dripping with condensation. There was a dank smell, something akin to mold mixed with just that sense of worn age, and he found himself thinking how cliché it all was.

He grimaced and wracked his brain to remember how he ended up here. The last thing he remembered was discovering they were out of milk and getting on his bike.

Ever since his duties as a tomb keeper had been fulfilled, he and his siblings had been living in the city trying to start a new life for themselves. They had rented a nice apartment in Domino, and each gotten jobs at the local museum. Ishizu was working the Egyptian exhibit and Odion was more along the lines of...security.

Marik, himself, took to the library section of the museum, arranging and organizing the books in chronological order. He also helped with stocking and putting up new exhibits as well as taking down old ones and even got to be a tour guide a few times. All in all, they were doing quite fine and nothing had really happened since the Ceremonial Duel. Life was simple and easy.

Life was...good.

He sighed heavily, still in a haze and wishing this was only a nightmare. He looked at his right ankle and realized both of his shoes had been removed as well as his socks. His toes were cold. This whole place was cold. He was glad he had put on something warmer.

"_I'm gonna go out real quick!" he announced as he grabbed his keys._

"_Marik, it's chilly - put on a sweater or something," Ishizu called back. He rolled his eyes and sighed._

"_Ah, c'mon..."_

"_Marik, do not argue with me." Marik chuckled and grabbed his black hoodie and slipped it over his short sleeved black shirt. _

"_Okay!"  
_

"_Does it have **sleeves**?"_

_He rolled his eyes again. "Yes..."_

They were out of milk...and he got on his bike...and then what? How did he end up here?

He shook his head and sighed again. He moved his right leg and heard a metallic jangle as he did. His eyes traced a thick cuff on his ankle then a long metal chain, maybe four feet in length, attached to a pipe behind him. He scooted back and tried to see how strong the chain was, pulling sharply on it. It was then he realized the cuff was horribly tight on his small ankle and each time he pulled back, it pinched. It seemed well secured on the pipe and he figured standing up might help his strength.

He spun around and got on his knees, shakily standing up after a few seconds. He kicked back his foot over and over, each time a loud clang echoing through the room. He was panting now, beginning to feel the start of panic seep through him.

"Hello?" his voice cracked.

Well, that was stupid. Like someone was gonna come out and say, "Yes, here I am. I did this to you and now I'm letting you go. Have a nice day."

He growled in irritation, feeling more fear pump his heart. "Hello?! Who are you?!" He knew there was a person behind this, even if he didn't remember and felt even more dumb when silence greeted him. "Dammit..." He took a better look around, pulling against the tie on his hands. From what he could tell on that, it was not metal like the cuff on his ankle, but hard - perhaps plastic? - and was cutting into his sensitive skin.

The room itself was pretty big. He could tell that there was a window far off to the left of him. When he went for the store, it was still morning. It could still be light out, depending on how long he was out. If he was chloroformed - and it seemed he was - then it could only be a few hours later. He continued to study the room seeing shelving units just out of his reach, filled with nothing. A few cans, a few jars, but he didn't see anything of substance in them. What truly caught his eye was the long staircase in the right corner.

That proved he was in a basement or cellar, and it also proved he was in earshot of whoever was doing this. "What do you want?!" he screamed, his voice fully back to normal. "Show yourself, you coward!" He grunted and kicked the large pipe he was chained to and began to pace.

* * *

"My, my..." the dark figure teased as it watched the scene play out on the computer screen. "...he wakes up bound and chained and has the audacity to demand to speak to his captor, _and _call them a coward."

Another voice snorted. "It's good to see his years of comfort in the city haven't softened his arrogance."

"Yes," the first person nodded, "but that will all change. The question is; how long will it take?"

~To Be Continued


	2. Two

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO

Title Translation: Breaking  
Continuity: Anime  
Names and personalties: English dub  
Background cannon: Original Japanese

* * *

Hyoumenka

Two

X -x-x-x-x- X

He had no idea how long it had been since he had woken up. The light in the room had gotten a little bit darker, meaning he was out longer than he thought. Soon the sun would go down, and he didn't want to think about that. This room was dark enough now with the tiny window over there, but at night...

A shiver ran down his spine.

No. _No_. He wouldn't allow fear to grip him. Whoever was doing this would _not_ make him cower. He would _not_ yield. If he had learned anything through his years of defiance, it was how to stay strong and not let your enemies win.

He inhaled deeply and let it out slowly through his nose.

Okay, first things first; time to get this thing off his wrists. There was a piece hanging down touching his palm and after inspecting it, he realized it was one of those plastic zip ties people use on boxes. It had been fastened very tight, but the disadvantage of that was perhaps it was _too _tight. If he pulled hard enough, it would snap.

Or so he thought.

He used all his might to pull apart his hands and break the thing, but no matter how hard he did, it wouldn't. Anger and determination mixed, he continued with gritted teeth grunting and groaning as it cut into his skin with each pull.

Why wouldn't it break?!

He let out an exasperated yell and began pulling on the chain around his foot. Whoever this was, they were _very _smart. Put something around the hands to keep them from aiding in getting the cuff off. Also, make the tie _appear_ to be breakable to give the victim hope of escape.

Very smart, indeed.

Pulling on the zip tie was getting him nowhere, and it seemed there was nothing he could do now but wait. Soon, someone would show themselves and the real game would begin. He'd just have to wait it out.

That wasn't so bad.

Skip ahead to nightfall and he was beginning to rethink that position. It was just as dark as he thought it would be, and _much_ colder than he anticipated. He was now sitting Indian style, trying to keep his feet under him for warmth. In order to do that he had to lean forward and keep his whole body that way. On top of that, his hands were cold too since there was no way to do anything with them.

He had tried to pull apart the tie again - if only out of boredom - but once more was met with failure. His wrists were throbbing in response to that and he still had a dull headache. Now his back was starting to cramp from being hunched over on his feet.

This was pleasant. It reminded him of how cold the tombs would be at night. Cold and dark and _death_. Yep, felt just like home sweet home. If this person or persons thought they'd scare him with this, they should have remembered where he grew up. He let out a bemused chuckle. This was a cakewalk compared to that.

Compared to the loneliness or the fear that father would beat him once again. The fear that he would never leave. That this was the place he would be forced to stay in forever. No light, no life, no _hope_.

He swallowed those harsh memories back and concentrated on keeping his feet warm. Maybe he should try to remember what happened after he left the apartment. He put on his hoodie and got on his bike...

_He sped down the road to the local store, the wind blowing his exposed bangs under the helmet. The freedom of this machine was more than he ever dreamed of and every time he rode it, it was just as exhilarating as the first. _

_He parked in the lot and fastened his helmet to the bike, as well as setting a custom alarm on it. If anybody messed with it, it would send a signal to his cell-phone, making it sound a special alert. Well worth the money he spent on it. He checked his pocket and realized he left his cell-phone at home. He silently cursed his idiocy and continued to the door. He'd have to move quickly._

_He walked in and nodded to the nice cashier he always saw working there. Making his way to the aisle, he_ began to feel a sharp pain in his toe!

"Ahh!" He jerked back and scooted on the floor. "What the hell?!" He spun around on his knees again and stood up quickly. Whatever caused it was gone now, but he could only assume it was a bug of some kind. Probably a spider. "I hope it wasn't poisonous," he breathed out. Although, he did survive a cobra bite...

At any case, his flashback reminded him of how he did _not_ have his cellphone with him when he went to the store. Which meant it was still at home. Perhaps that would alert his siblings that something was wrong. Surely, they knew by now and were trying to find him. They had to be!

He swallowed as they flashed in his mind; Ishizu and Odion...

He frowned, pacing the short distance he could, sighing heavily. After everything he had done to them, everything he had put them through - the shame and dishonor he had put on the family - they had been accepting of him. They had forgiven him without a second thought and continued loving him like nothing happened.

"_Marik, it's chilly - put on a sweater or something."_

If it wasn't for his sister worrying about him, he'd be freezing right now. He hung his head and sighed again. He shook himself out of it; he didn't have time to feel sad. That would just be giving victory to the perpetrator.

Besides, what was beginning to irritate him now was this building pressure down below. He knew the last time he had used the toilet was before he left for the store. That was _hours_ ago. The feeling was getting stronger with each passing minute and he bounced on the balls of his cold feet.

Without the use of his hands, how could he urinate? It was funny; until this moment he hadn't thought of that. Just that fact made him realize how truly serious this was.

Almost like he had been in denial up to this point. He had been kidnapped, tied up, and chained in a basement, but the fact that he couldn't _pee_ made him wake up. It was odd how something so simple could make him panic now. The pressure almost seemed to get worse in response.

"Okay, okay. Don't freak out. It'll be fine," he whispered to himself. Yeah, like all of a sudden his body wouldn't need to get rid of the pee and it would all go away magically.

He growled. Magic. Oh, how he'd love some dark shadow magic now. He'd _tear_ through this place and make them wish they'd never been _born_. They'd all scream and _beg_ for mercy as their souls were ripped from their bodies, sent to a place of utter pain and torment.

Marik blinked as he realized the sick grin that was forming on his face as he imagined their misery. He shook his head and paced again. He _wasn't _going back to that - not ever again. He had defeated that darkness and would never allow it to come back. No matter what happened here, he would remain strong and _never_ turn to darkness again.

The pressure in his groin got worse.

He screamed and began kicking the pipe. "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" He banged and clanged and shouted for all his worth, making as much noise as possible. He wouldn't take this quietly. He wouldn't let them get away with this.

A dark chuckle escaped the form watching the screen. "All he's doing is wasting energy he'll need."

After maybe ten minutes of this, he finally stopped, sliding down the pipe and plopping on his butt. He sighed, catching his breath and hearing his stomach growl.

"Great..." That's right; the last thing he ate was cereal for breakfast. He found himself wishing he hadn't because he finished off the soy milk. If he hadn't done that then he wouldn't have needed to buy more. And maybe he wouldn't be here...

But all this begged the question; why was his bladder so full? All he had was one glass of water and some milk with his cereal - that's it! He should have studied anatomy better when he was younger.

And on top of _everything_ else, when he hit his butt he felt that _certain_ kind of pressure right _there. _He gulped. "Aw, hell, no." He had a better chance of holding number two longer than number one, but still...eventually...something was gonna blow.

* * *

Ishizu paced the room as she spoke with her older brother. "Where could he be? Gone all day without a word?"

Odion sighed heavily. He was just as worried and rubbed his temples. "I don't want to think the worst..."

"And the police won't do anything unless he's been missing twenty four hours. What does that mean? We have to wait until tomorrow morning? But that's important time that has been wasted! Odion, what should we do?"

Odion put a hand on her shoulder. "We will not rest until we find him."

* * *

The temperature had dropped, he was sure of it. He was breathing hard and the pain was now to a point where he could no longer ignore it. It was truly amazing; he was _chained _in a basement and all he could think of right now was his swollen bladder. It consumed him. Nothing else mattered. He had no idea it could hurt this bad.

He was sitting on the floor hunched over again, trying to relieve the pressure rocking back and forth to distract himself. But nothing was working. All his thoughts were about making it stop. Like his brain had no other function and couldn't think about anything else until the problem was solved.

He knew it was nowhere near morning yet, but for some reason he wanted to be. Like maybe this wouldn't be so bad if it was a new day. With light.

True, there wasn't _much_ light down here with the sun up, but it was better than this. He could barely see his own feet let alone anything else. It was like being in a black void. Dark and cold...

"No, stop. Just stop." He wasn't going to let them win. Perhaps that's why he was holding his bladder right now. Because he knew what he would have to do if he released it. He couldn't pull down his pants. He knew.

He felt a light tickle on his right leg and paused all thoughts. The tickle stopped and then began higher. It was moving. Something was in his pants! He brought his other leg up to try to smash whatever was in there but it was already too high for him to reach. It was probably another spider. Or the same one. He shouted and jumped up, rolling on his knees slamming down flat on his stomach to smash the intruder that was now near his thigh.

The tickle ceased and he breathed. Then it started again, moving down his leg and more towards his groin. Once it reached where his underwear would be he realized he wouldn't be able to feel it. Based on how strong the sensation was, this wasn't a tiny bug. It was about the size of a dime.

He was still aching through all this and he began to think of what could go wrong next.

And then a pain shot through the back of his left thigh. He shouted and slammed on his butt, making sure to smoosh his thigh as hard as he could, the hit making his bursting bladder worse. He hoped that the thing was dead and his brain came back to the need to pee.

Not even a spider biting him all over could distract him for long! He growled and ground his teeth in agony, letting out a defeated sigh. It was hurting far too much at this point and there was no sign that anybody was coming. He hung his head in the shame of what he was about to do.

He got on his knees and spread his legs as far apart as he could. Perhaps if he did this it wouldn't run down his pant legs. He bit his bottom lip as the reality of the situation came crashing down on him. It was cold and dark, and he was chained like an animal.

And now he was about to piss on himself like one.

Another sad sigh escaped him as he finally did what his body had been begging him to do. Immediately, his pants were soaked as he pushed it out as fast and hard as he could. Why would he want to prolong the humiliation, after all? But even in this degradation, the relief was overwhelming. It was almost as pleasurable as an orgasm.

"Ohhhh..." he moaned as he continued. How could one glass of milk add up to all this? He finished and could feel the hot liquid burning on his cold skin, but it cooled in seconds which made him realize; he was freezing and he just made himself wet.

Yeah, this was probably the dumbest thing he'd ever done.

"Ugh..." He couldn't see his pants but he could feel it. _Soaked_ was too mild a word to describe what he had just done to himself. After a few finishing dribbles he sighed but only to gasp harshly as another sensation jolted him.

Sometimes when you pee your body reacts in instinct to..._empty_ everything.

He clenched his butt cheeks together and immediately stood up, which just made the feeling worse. Also now he could feel just how wet his pants were.

And that's when he snapped. Rage he hadn't felt in years exploded out of him as he screeched. He just fucking pissed himself; no way was he gonna _shit_ himself!

He pulled the hardest he had on the plastic tie screaming as it dug into his flesh, feeling it cut. He felt his wrist joints popping from the stress, but didn't stop - the damn thing was coming off! He let out one final wail as he felt the tie give, his arms slamming away forward to greet him.

"Oh, God...!" He rubbed his wrists and felt something wet on them. He couldn't see so he did the only thing he could to investigate for wounds; he licked them. His right was more injured than the left for it was cut wide open and bleeding. His left wasn't much better but it seemed to be bleeding as well.

They also felt very sore in the joints, indicating perhaps he sprained them. It was almost too painful to even move them.

"Great. I got my hands free...and I still can't move them...you bastards." He panted. "YOU BASTARDS!"

Wicked laughter echoed as fingers tapped a keyboard. "Let the breaking begin."

~TBC

* * *

**A/N: Okay so...basically what this is is mental torture, not so much physical. And for anyone wondering about the time, he's been in there almost 24 hours. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't be able to hold my pee for that long. So yeah. And he needed to be REALLY angry to break the tie - those things are tough!**

**And, no, I'm not bringing in Yami Marik (Malik, Mariku, MELVIN - whatever his friggin name is). I am having Marik be integrated at this point so you might see flashes of Yami Marik in him but that's all. **


	3. Three

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO

Title Translation: Breaking  
Continuity: Anime  
Names and personalties: English dub  
Background cannon: Original Japanese

* * *

Hyoumenka

Three

X -x-x-x-x- X

The officer adjusted his glasses as he spoke with them. "And you're sure it was nine AM?"

Ishizu nodded. "I can't be precise, but it was just a little after nine, yes."

"And you don't know what he left for?"

Ishizu sighed. "No."

The man wrote it all down as well as the other two with him. "He's never done this sort of thing before?"

She paused. _"Odion! I can't find Marik!" She panted as she ran up to him. His form towered over hers and he sighed heavily. _

"_I know. He's left us. We knew he would do this."_

"_No! We have to find him! He doesn't know the outside world! Why is he doing this?" _

_He stared at her, no expression on his hard face. Her eyes went down. After a pregnant silence, he inhaled sharply to speak. "I must leave as well. I must go to him."_

_She looked up. "What?"_

"_i may have pledged my allegiance to your family but my first pledge was to Marik. I must do what I can to protect him. I am the only one who can." He touched the sacred markings on his face. "I will go where ever he is."_

"_But what if he is walking the path of darkness now, Odion? What will you do then?"_

_He looked to a lighted torch and back to her. "I will stay with him no matter what. I'm sorry, Ishizu." And that was the moment she lost both her brothers. _She shook her head to clear it of the memory.

"No, he's never done this before," she finally answered. The officer didn't seem to notice her hesitance and wrote that down too.

"Well, we'll put his license plate on all our alert systems, and we'll put a report out."

"You mean on the television?" Odion asked.

The man nodded. "We'll need an updated photo of him."

Ishizu looked up solemnly at her brother, biting her bottom lip. She just couldn't believe this was happening. Where could he be? What could have happened? Horrid thoughts entered her mind; him crashing his bike, injured and alone somewhere. Or...what if...his dark side had come back? She shook her head. She would _not_ allow herself to think that. _Ever. _"I have one. I'll go get it."

She went and got the picture of him that she took when she bought her camera a week ago. Her old one had broke and Marik convinced her to buy it. It had so many features and functions, she could barely do anything but snap a photo. She frowned as she took the picture out of the album. She always printed her pictures right away and was glad she did for this one.

He was standing in the living room with a gentle smile in his face; just a simple picture of him. Perfect for the five o'clock news. She bit her lip again. "Oh, Marik...where are you?"

* * *

The morning light was barely peeking through the tiny window. He had gotten absolutely no sleep and was paying immensely for for relieving himself. His pants were still damp and his whole lower section was freezing. And of course, it stunk to high heaven.

He was pacing again, trying to distract himself from the pain in his wrists, which had stopped bleeding but were cut. They were swollen a little bit, but after moving them around, his joints didn't hurt anymore. It seemed they weren't sprained, which was one piece of good news in this hell. Now that it was brightening up, he could take his time to look around.

He was studying this place as if something had changed in the dark. The shelves were still out of his reach, the floors were still filthy, and the pipes were still dripping. He groaned and sat down, continuing to feel bowel pressure, but ignored it.

He needed to do something about his hands. He couldn't have exposed them like this. If he moved them too sharply, they would open up and bleed again. But what could he wrap them in? He had nothing.

His eyes trailed the floor randomly, not really looking at anything special, when he saw something glittering off to his left and paused to regard it. When he first came here he wasn't paying attention to anything other than being chained. Now he was starting to study small details. Perhaps whatever this was could be useful. He scooted closer, but the chain prevented him from getting too close to it.

From what he could tell, it was a piece of glass. That might help. He stretched out his arm and tried to grab it. His was _just_ out of its reach and groaned in frustration. He stretched his foot as far as it would go, pulling the chain tight as his fingers inched to it. He was a wisp away from the outer edge of it with his index finger.

"Come on..." he breathed out as he pulled hard as he could, his ankle being pinched and squeezed. He finally touched it and he pulled it back but only slightly, the sound of it scraping on the concrete floor giving him hope. He got a grip with his finger and pulled it into his palm grasping it.

He scooted back and sat up, holding his prize. It was small, maybe the size of his palm altogether, and had some sharp edges. His eyes moved around in thought as he formulated a plan. He could...tear his shirt apart to make bandages. But first...he looked to the cuff on his ankle.

If there was a key hole, he could break another piece off the glass or something and pick the lock. It was long stretch but worth a shot. He inspected the cuff closely and almost felt stupid for not having done it sooner. The excuse of no light had gone away a while ago and before that his mind had been clogged with the need to pee and then the fact that he _did_ pee...all over himself...and he could smell it as he sat with his legs crossed over to get a grip on the cuff.

He sighed and pulled up his pant leg and looked for any sign if a keyhole. There wasn't one. Upon further inspection, he realized that this cuff was a special type that you didn't lock. You literally screwed it together while the victim was unconscious. He knew that because while he was studying cuffs for the..._duel_ between Joey and Yugi...he went over different types. He decided against the permanent type and went for one with a key.

He shook his head; yet another thing that he did slapping him in the face and haunting him.

The screws were too far down in the thing to even _try_ to get at them with anything and he checked again to make sure there was nothing else. He inspected the chain and saw that the other end had another cuff, going around the pipe and attached to the chain itself. It was also screwed in place.

His stomach dropped. The cuffs were screwed shut and the chain was thick - no way he could break it. He swallowed and turned his attention to the piece of glass and his open wrists. He needed to bandage them.

He removed his hoodie and then his shirt, placing it off to the side. He put the hoodie back on and held the shirt in his hands. He took the piece of glass and began to cut into the seam on the side. Perhaps if he worked hard enough, he could rip it apart...which would take a while considering this shirt was _brand _new.

But it wasn't like he had anything else to do.

* * *

"_In other news, a young male has been reported missing,"_ he took a swig of orange juice as it continued. _"Marik_ _Ishtar -" _and the juice went flying, _"was seen at nine AM yesterday morning. We have a latest picture of him as well as information..." _His brown eyes widened in shock as he gazed at the screen showing the photo of Marik.

"What the freakin' heck?" He picked up his phone and dialed.

* * *

His deep amethyst eyes were like saucers as he stared at the television. Did they just say Marik? And they were showing a picture of him along with his license plate information. Marik...was missing? What did this mean? His phone rang and he answered - well, tried to before Joey started yelling, _'Yugi! Did you see the news?!'_

He ran a hand through his odd hair. "Yeah, I did. What in the world could have happened?"

_'I dunno, but I don't like the smell a' this. This screams big problem, man.'_

Yugi sighed as he sat down on the couch. "Yeah...maybe." His call waiting beeped. "Hold on, Joey. I got another call." He switched over. "Hello?"

'_Yugi?'_ her sweet, loving tone made him blush.

"Tea?"

_'Did you see the news?'_

He was almost about to laugh, but the seriousness of the situation made him stop. "You mean Marik? Yeah..."

_'It's so awful. Poor Ishizu...and Odion.'_

Yugi nodded. "Joey thinks it's a bad sign of something."

_'What? Do you think that? What if it is? What if...his bad side is back?'_

Yugi grimaced. "I...don't know..." And then his text alert beeped.

**-'YUGI DID YOU SEE THE NEWS?!'-**

He checked who it was from, not being able to stop the smile on his face. "Tristan. Oh, boy."

_'Huh? What about Tristan?'_ His call waiting beeped again. Apparently, Joey had hung up and was calling back.

"Ugh, my phone really is gonna blow up."

* * *

Ishizu sat in silence as she had so many times before; praying and waiting and hoping that things would get better. That there would be light amidst the darkness. The doorbell rang and her stomach clenched at the fear it could be the police telling her...

...telling her they found his body...

She steadied herself and opened the door, gasping in shock at several faces she did not ever think to see again. "Yugi...?" He was the first face she saw. In the few short years since the Ceremonial Duel, he had changed. He was taller and his eyes were more focused - even his hair had changed. He was the spitting image of the Pharaoh but with something off...It was his expression. She could see under the older face, it _was_ Yugi.

She smiled in spite of herself.

Next was a taller boy with blonde hair and brown eyes; Joey. Then Tea and Tristan. What were they doing here? "What...?"

"We saw the news," Yugi said and she noted his voice had deepened too but not exactly like the Pharaoh. "We were worried."

"Is there anything we can do?" Tea added, her eyes shining with concern.

Ishizu looked down. After all Marik had done to them, here they were, willing to help. "I'm not sure..."

"What happened anyway?" Joey asked, receiving a push from Tristan and a glare from Tea.

"I...don't know...he just left and didn't come back..." They all looked at each other and she knew what they must be thinking because she thought of it too.

His dark side.

She didn't say anything.

"I can get on my profile and post his picture to all my friends to look out for him," Tea offered. Ishizu looked up and smiled a little.

"Oh, Tea..."

Yugi nodded. "I can tweet his picture to all my followers."

"Dude, you have followers?" Tristan asked.

Yugi blushed. "I _am_ the King of Games."

They shared a light laugh as Odion pulled in the drive, his motorbike roaring to a stop. "Odion! Did you find anything?" Ishizu ran to him and he shook his head as he removed his helmet.

"I checked all the places he usually goes and nobody has seen him." His voice was somber as Tea cut through.

"Hey, uh, your phone's ringing!"

Ishizu hurried back inside answering it and just _standing_ there for a few minutes, frozen on the spot. The others decided to come in, following Odion as he stepped closer to her. "Yes. I understand. Thank you. You'll call if you get more information?...Thank you..." She hung up.

Odion put a hand on her shoulder. "What was it? The police?"

She nodded, not looking at him. "They found Marik's motorcycle..." She slowly met his gaze, eyes watering. "It was abandoned...at a landfill."

* * *

It had probably taken him the whole day, but he finally got a hole big enough to rip the fabric. Once he did, he worked as hard and as fast as he could to rip at least two strips from his shirt to tie around his wrists. He ripped a long piece and tied it on the right and was working on the second.

Another blast of pain surged through his bowel and he cringed as gas passed along with the pressure to go. He ignored it, shook off the dread and continued working.

Not only did he need to bandage his hands, he might need to use this shirt for...cleaning himself later.

He wasn't going to dwell on his growling stomach and dry mouth. He wasn't going to think about the light slowly going away again. All that mattered was tearing the shirt.

Yes, just focus on that.

For now he had a distraction. For now he had something to pass the time. But when it was done, he'd be alone again. With nothing. Nothing to do but sit and wait..and lick his lips with an increasingly dry tongue...and listen to his insides groan...and freeze for the second night in a row.

Just think about the shirt.

He tore the second strip and tied his left wrist.

The shirt was done.

He looked to the window and swallowed at how it was getting darker. He didn't want to have to...defecate in the dark. He sighed.

So last night he pissed on himself and now he was about to crap on the floor. He gripped the tee shirt and clenched his teeth as another roll of pain went through his intestines.

Whoever these people were, they would _pay_ for what they were doing. He stood up, feeling totally humiliated and walked as far as he could from the pipe he was chained to. The chain was only four feet in length; Not far to get away from it.

He undid his pants, hissing as the movement brushed against his open wounds under the new bandages. He pulled them down and tried to position himself as best he could so it wouldn't get on him or his pants. It was extremely difficult to bend over but not sit in order to do this. The blood went to his brain causing his head to pound and the instinct to push became undeniable.

So he did.

The sound of it hitting the ground was one of the most degrading, _disgusting_ things he had ever heard in his life. Not only that, the odor was immediate and he almost retched in reaction to it. What was worse, he wasn't done. He had to brace his hands down in front of him, his wrists crying out in anguish from the pressure as he continued to push.

After a few minutes he was done and stood up, hoping no pieces would drip off him and into his pants. He took the shirt and cleaned himself, silently realizing that he wouldn't be able to use the shirt again, if he needed to go. He hobbled away from the mess and pulled up his pants, rejoicing at how he hadn't soiled himself.

But as he turned, he got a good look at what he had done in the lingering light. He took the shirt and draped it over the pile. He backed up, if only to escape the stench and walked even further the opposite direction.

Four feet from it to the pipe and then another four feet away. So now he was a mind boggling _eight _feet away from a pile of shit.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed, small ragged breaths getting caught in his throat.

No. He would not cry.

No matter what happened down here, they would _not_ make him cry.

That was the one victory he could have.

Even if it killed him.

~TBC


	4. Four

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO

Title Translation: Breaking  
Continuity: Anime  
Names and personalties: English dub  
Background cannon: Original Japanese

* * *

Hyoumenka

Four

X -x-x-x-x- X

Odion rubbed Ishizu's back as she sat with her head in her hands, no sounds emmiting from her. Joey stood awkwardly as he watched brother and sister comfort each other and turned to his friends. "This is uncomfortable..."

Yugi shook his head. "I tweeted his picture and I'm checking like every two minutes. I'm not sure what else we can do."

"I feel like we should leave but that we should stay too..." Tea whispered with sadness etching her features.

Tristan shrugged. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Like we're kinda the thrid wheels here...or the third, fourth, fifth and sixth wheels."

"Not funny, man, " Joey scolded.

Tea fumbled with her fingers. "I know we said we wouldn't talk about it but...what if that guy's back?"

Yugi looked out the window. "Then we'll just have to deal with it. For now I'd like to think something else happened here."

"Yeah, but something else would mean something bad happened to him, Yuge," Joey added somberly.

They all looked at each other, and Yugi sighed heavily. "I don't want anything bad to happen to him...but..."

And the words of "anything is better than _him_" hung in the air.

Yugi checked his phone and gasped. "Hey, someone replied to me!" The two siblings on the couch looked up. He read the tweet and his eyes widened. "Someone saw him..."

Ishizu stood up, Odion following. "When? Where?

"Yesterday morning at the supermarket down the street." He smiled. "She's the cashier that rang him up."

Ishizu's eyes lit up as Odion put a hand on her shoulder. "See, sister; there is hope."

Yugi nodded at her. "I'm gonna ask for her number so we can text in private."

Joey gasped. "Yeah, if someone took him they could see that! She should delete that tweet. Tell her that, Yugi."

Tea jumped in. "She should also tell the cops. I'll reply to her." Yugi gave her a questionable look. "Oh, come on; you know I follow you." She blushed a little and pulled out her phone.

Joey nudged Tristan. "Yeah, everywhere."

* * *

The sun set once again leaving him in the dead still cold. This would mark fourty eight hours down here. Surely the police would've put out something by now. He knew his siblings would not let him go missing.

He licked his lips and groaned at not having any more saliva to keep them moist. Now they were dry and it wouldn't be long before they started to crack. He knew people couldn't go very long without water and he was nearing that time frame. He had maybe two more days at most before dehydration got to him.

There was another option now that he had his hands free, but he _really_ didn't want to do that. He'd heard of others in the desert doing it and at times in the tombs, water was scarce and his family had considered such actions. But water somehow, as if by miracle, came and they never had to.

Besides that would only sustain him a short while and wouldn't really help much. It might keep him alive just a few days more.

But then again...he had to fight as much as possible to stay alive. Yeilding to these people - or perhaps just one person - was not acceptable. Staying alive was all he knew how to do.

So he decided that if no one came to give him water he would do what was necessary.

Which meant he had to hold his urine again.

He paced back and forth with a long groan, the metalic clicking of the chain now becoming like music in the cold silence.

He stopped and rubbed his freezing hands, wincing at the shift of pain in his wrists, and tried to remember what happened that brought him here. Any small clue that would give him answers. Anything at all. His brow furrowed as images blurred to the forefront of his mind.

He was angry..._furious._..something important_ was...taken from him..._

"_Oh, dammit! I knew this would happen!" he cursed as he came to the empty spot that once held his motorcycle. He growled and slammed the milk on the concrete, not caring that it burst and ran all over. _

_Someone took his bike and that someone would** die!**_

_He tried to calm himself as his temper flared to a boiling point and whipped around to see a young woman staring at him. He gasped and swallowed, running an embarrassed hand through his hair. "Someone stole my bike. Did you see anything?"_

_She shook her head. "No, but that's awful. Can I do anything to help?"_

_He sighed. "Unless you can snap your fingers like a genie and get it back for me, no."_

_She looked down. "Oh, I'm so sorry..."_

_He shook his head, feeling bad enough as it was without yelling at a stranger. "Yeah, I'll just walk three blocks to my house now..."_

_She turned to her truck. "Maybe I **can** help. I can take you home." He raised an eyebrow. "Hey, if anyone should be nervous in this situation, it's me. I'm a girl and you're the strange man I don't know."_

_He chuckled. "Yeah, I purposely got my bike stolen so I could axe murder you."_

_She giggled. "And I'm gonna kidnap you."_

_They laughed._

He blinked as he left the memory. That girl...who was she...he rubbed his temples as his old headache poked dimly at his eyes. She was young...younger than him, maybe eighteen at most. Blond hair and blue eyed. Simple, small girl next door. Nothing intimidating about her.

Surely not...

_They drove down the street a block to his place when she gasped and shouted. "OH! I am so sorry, I forgot to turn my oven off! I need to go to my place, like now. Is that okay?"_

_He smiled and shurgged. "Of course."_

_She shook her head as she made a U turn. "I am so stupid. I know you're thinking 'what kind of person leaves an oven on at this time of day?'"_

_He chuckled again. "Nah, I was thinking what were you cooking?"_

_She looked at him with a blush. "Eggplant Parmesan. I'm taking it to a family reunion."_

_He smiled. "I love that stuff!"_

_She beamed back. "Really? I don't know many guys that do. Most guys I know are all, 'MEAT! MUST HAVE! MUST NEED!'"_

_They laughed again. "I'm a vegan actually."_

_She scrutinized him. "Then you can't have Parmesan," she finished with a wicked smile._

_Now it was his turn to blush as he ran a hand through his bangs. "Well...I make exceptions..."_

_She giggled as she made another turn into a driveway. "Here I am. Just a minute." She undid her seatbelt. "Now don't go memorizing my address, Mr. Axe Murderer."_

_He shook his head. "Only if you don't kidnap me."_

_She smiled, and it was in her eyes that something flashed. "Wouldn't dream of it."_

He swallowed, his dry throat protesting the motion and continued to walk through the images.

_She had been in her house maybe thirty seconds when he heard her scream. He bolted upright and snapped the seatbelt off. Instinct kicked in as he heard her scream again. "HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!"_

_He ran to the door and when he reached the interior, all his insides went ice cold._

_The house was empty._

_There was nothing on the walls. No furniture. Nothing._

_The door slammed behind him._

"_Told ya he'd come runnin'," the girl's voice chimed. "He's trying to be **good **now..."_

_A low male voice chuckled. "How ironic."_

_A gun was pointed in his face as the girl came to him holding a cloth. "Sniff this or die. Easy choice."_

_He looked to the male holding the gun and couldn't see his face for he was wearing a ski mask. _

_But the girl...that was all he saw as he took the cloth. "Who are you?"_

_She smiled, this time cruel and vile. "I already told you; I'm kidnapping you."_

_He looked back and forth at them as the hammer clicked back. "I see. And to think I was once almost an axe murderer."_

_She frowned as he inhaled. "I know..."_

So...it _was_ her and one other. At least he knew what he was dealing with. But that begged the question of who. Her last words rang in his head._ I know._ She knew him?

This was personal somehow.

It was starting to make sense now.

There was only one group of people that could possibly want to hurt him.

One group of people that he tortured and treated horribly.

One group of people that knew his true identity.

His Rare Hunters.

He rubbed his face and slid down the pole. If these were people from his Rare Hunters, they would know all the tricks of how to disappear, of how to _make someone_ disappear. He taught them all.

There were only a select few that he knew names and such, but one thing he did know for certain;

There were no women.

Maybe he was wrong...but if that was the case, how did _she_ know _him?_

He now had more questions than he had answers and he was still cold and alone, tormented by the stench of his own excrement and increasing thirst.

He sighed heavily and spoke, his voice cracking. "I remember you now. I don't know your name but I know it was you, Miss Eggplant Parmesan. I'm ready to talk...please just tell me what you want..."

She chuckled as she tapped the screen with a pen. "Simple. I want you to break into a million tiny pieces, you bastard."

* * *

"She wants to meet us. She says she saw something weird in the parking lot. Marik forgot a coupon or something and she saw him leave with someone."

Ishizu gasped. "He would never do that."

Yugi read the text again. "Well, apparently he did. Hey, maybe the store will have it on surveillance! I'll tell her that."

Odion held her shoulder. "We _will_ find him."

~TBC

* * *

**A/N: I'm sot sure if Marik is vegan or vegitarian. There seems to be some issue with this, just like what his name is -_- I'm making him vegan in this but I really think he's a vegitarian because he does wear leather at the end of the series. Thank so much!**


End file.
